Indecent Dreams
by XJhoker
Summary: Near ha estado teniendo sueños... no muy inocentes, con cierto captor cuya identidad desconoce. ¿Podrá identificar su identidad? Más importante... ¿Se tratará todo aquello solo de otro sueño más...?  Mello x Near
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ****Blahblahblah está en mi cuenta de amor-yaoi, blahblahblah …**

**lo edité un poco, por que al ser tan viejo tenía muchos más errores de los que tengo ahora, pero en fin... xD demasiada pereza como para agregar letra...  
**

**

* * *

**

..

..

**Cáp. I. Just a Dream**

**..**

Sintió como unos labios húmedos pasaban por la línea de su yugular, enviándole espasmos a todas las partes de su cuerpo contra su propia voluntad.

El menor simplemente había temblado, absteniéndose de decir cualquier cosa, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar dejar salir reacciones "bochornosas".

Se sacudió de forma notoria cuando los dientes de esta persona se posaron en su oreja, el cálido aliento de su captor golpeando en su fría piel, consiguiendo crear un contraste bastante curioso.

_No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, cada vez se sentía como algo nuevo y extraño que no podía describir._

Durante unos instantes un olor distrajo su mente, era a dulce, pero, era a un dulce en especifico. Lástima que no podía percibir de cual se trataba en ese momento, se sentía aturdido, nublado, y deshecho entre todas aquellas caricias.

Fueron besos mojados y expertos los que pasearon por su cuello y rostro, asegurándose de rodear su boca sin tocarla aún.

El movimiento cesó, y casi al segundo Near sintió como le desprendían de su pijama, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación con un sonido suave que sus oídos -al ser su sentido prominente en aquella postura- alcanzaron a oír con claridad.

Tragó duro cuando unas manos enguantadas le recorrieron del pecho a su cara, haciendo presión en su mandíbula, obligándole a abrir la boca.

Una vez sus labios estuvieron partidos, el ente se abalanzó sobre estos, apoyando los suyos propios suavemente para comenzar a moverlos cada vez más deprisa, metiendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad del detective quien no se movía, solamente se dejaba hacer.

La mente del albino estaba por completo desconectada, simplemente sabía que se hallaba atado al pedestal de su cama con los ojos vendados y con alguien sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Hngh!-

-_Alguien que sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo..._

Cada vez se sorprendía mas tras notar que el peso de su captor era bastante equivalente al suyo, aunque podía identificar que habían diferencias en la altura, cada vez que este le besaba no tenía necesidad de estirarse, lo cual ayudaba a Near a estimar que era más alto que él.

Gran descubrimiento, lastimosamente no era suficiente para saber el rostro de su captor.

Luego de tocarle un par de veces y arrancarle reacciones, las cosas comenzaron a volverse más ligeras, ya los roces sobre su piel ni se sentían, los labios de esta otra persona ya ni le rozaban hasta que – como de costumbre - llegaba un momento en el cual ya no había movimiento, y el cuerpo que una vez había estado sobre el suyo ya no se encontraba allí.

Todo se volvió una ilusión con el pasar de los minutos, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba despertando con la respiración acelerada, mirando hacia todos lados con paranoia.

_¿Qué rayos...?_

Pasó su mano instintivamente por su cuello y tembló, el lugar estaba seco, pero la sensación aún permanecía allí.

Era curioso que siempre hiciese lo mismo al despertar, posar su mano por el último lugar donde había sentido más estimulación.

_¿Cuándo había comenzado todo aquello?_

Hacía unos cuatro o cinco días si era exacto...

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a pasos lentos y perezosos hasta quedar frente a un largo espejo que ocupaba la pared completa.

Se observó a si mismo durante unos minutos, estaba completamente vestido pero su corazón latía como endemoniado, su cuerpo temblaba de arriba hacia abajo y podía aún recordar lo que había experimentado cuando otros labios se habían presionado con los suyos.

Eran sensaciones tan _reales_...

Pero, ¿quién era?...

El albino se desprendió de su ropa y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si como si de un reflejo nato se tratara.

Todas las veces había sido igual, una voz distorsionada por un aparato era todo lo que escuchaba antes de sentir como alguien se colocaba sobre su cuerpo y comenzaba a tocarle de esas formas tan... ¿indecentes?.

Por ahora nada más habían sido roces y besos, además de que le había quitado la ropa un millar de veces, suponía que eso era parte de su "procedimiento" a la hora de "atormentarle" por las noches.

Cada vez que lo hacía podía identificar como su captor se quedaba en silencio e inmóvil, quizás apreciándole, quizás pensando que podría hacer...

El detective entró a la ducha, abriendo el grifo para dejar el agua caer sobre su cuerpo.

Fuese cual fuese la razón, ya no le importaba, _era un sueño_ al final de todo, _nada más que eso_.

Pero la duda y curiosidad por saber la identidad de esa persona se hacía cada vez más latente a medida que pasaban las noches, por desgracia cada vez que intentaba hablar su garganta le traicionaba y sus cuerdas vocales no respondían, dejando escapar solo sonidos incoherentes que podían ser claramente interpretados como quejidos.

Tomó una toalla y observó el reloj al salir del cubículo. – Seis de la mañana-

Aún era temprano, tenía que encontrarse con su equipo a las siete.

Salió de su habitación aún hundido en sus cavilaciones, andando torpemente por los corredores al estar recién levantado. Intentó poner sus cinco sentidos alerta y listos para comenzar otro día de trabajo, mas los recuerdos e imágenes invadían su mente como si de una película se tratase.

Solamente veía negro, pero durante pequeños lapsos cuando la venda se corría un poco, podía divisar de forma clandestina el tronco de la persona que brindaba caricias y besos a su físico.

Cuero negro...

Eso era todo lo que identificaba, la ropa siempre era la misma, pero solo podía ver la zona del abdomen, por lo que no lograba adivinar si ya había visto esa vestimenta antes o si era solo una proyección de su imaginación.

-Buenos días Near-

Casi saltó del susto cuando escuchó la voz de el único miembro femenino darle la bienvenida, fueron los años de indiferencia y mascara fría los que taparon esa sorpresa para solo dejar una pregunta en su mente. ¿cómo había llegado a los cuarteles?, mejor dicho ¿cuándo?

El menor suspiró de forma audible, eso comenzaba a afectarle más de lo que debía.

-Buenos días agente Lidner- respondió de forma monótona, tomando asiento frente a su computador.

-¿No piensas desayunar?- escuchó preguntar a Lester, este traía una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Si, gracias- fue toda la respuesta que dio el detective antes de recibir su desayuno, comenzando a degustarlo con extrema lentitud.

El peliblanco se tranquilizó, dejando su mente en blanco para llevar su mirada hasta la pantalla, Kira seguía asesinando y a gran velocidad.

_Sería un largo día_...

* * *

..

..

**A/n**: Fanfic viejo que quise poner aquí, como la gran mayoría de mis "trabajos" xD...


	2. Notas de Autor

**A/N:**

¡Vaya!

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que revisé éste espacio.

No les aburriré con un texto gigante, éste es un aviso por si alguien aún lee esto y le interesa saber qué demonios va a ocurrir con las historias descontinuadas.

Éste cuenta ya no la usaré más para publicar, si alguien quiere más detalles, vaya a ésta cuenta nueva:

fanfiction . net/~smilen

Ahí están las historias que tengo pensado re-subir y re-escribir.

Cualquier duda enviar mensaje Privado a esa cuenta, no a ésta.~

Es todo.

**-**_Sh._


End file.
